1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging modules and, particularly, to a super-wide-angle lens system for use in an imaging module with compact size.
2. Description of Related Art
Super-wide-angle lens systems having a filed of view greater than 90 degrees are widely used. However, in designing of a super-wide-angle lens system, if it is desired to increase the field of view and image quality of the super-wide-angle lens system then the overall length of the super-wide-angle lens system will be increased as well.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a super-wide-angle lens system which can overcome the limitations described above.